Telephony and data communications have dramatically improved in recent years. One advancement includes the development of voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). VoIP is a protocol that provides for voice communications through the Internet or other packet-switched network. VoIP telephones may communicate with the Internet in a variety of ways, including wired, wirelessly, or via a computer. In some configurations, certain control is provided by a computer and VoIP telephone, including placing and receiving calls by interfacing with a graphical user interface (GUI) on the computer. For example, a user may view a contact list and select a contact with whom to place a call via the VoIP telephone in communication with the computer.
While VoIP communications have advanced, integration and convergence of voice and data technologies remain relatively undeveloped. Continued development of voice and data integration is needed to advance convergence of voice and data communications over data networks.